Talk:The Easter Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9C2B:1463:A4D1:D7A1-20191028222544
Founder/Creator Sheryl Leach Executive Producer Randy Dalton Supervising Producer Jim Rowley Senior Producer Jeff Gittle Producer Linda Houston Director Steven Feldman Writer Perri Verdino-Gates Stephen White Consulting Producer Ben Vaughn Educational Specialists Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margie Larsen, M.Ed. Performance Director Penny Wilson Production Designer Bob Lavallee Music Director Bob Singleton Cast Barney Voice…….Dean Wendt Barney Costume…….Carey Stinson Baby Bop Voice…….Julie Johnson Baby Bop Costume…….Jeff Ayers BJ Voice……….Patty Wirtz BJ Costume……Kyle Nelson Mike…………….Blake Garrett Donny…………..Alex Collins Sarah……………Tory Green Gina…………….Alexis Acosta Provided by Jobi and Friends Production Manager Charlotte Spivey Associate Director Terrie Davis Writing Coordinator David Voss Art Director Elizabeth Sagen Velten Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer Lisa Odette Albertson Lighting Designer Ken Craig Lighting Director Lowry Perry Stage Manager Jena Atchison Foley Soundelux Florida, Inc. *Animals Provided by *Animal Talent of Texas Post Production Supervisor Bob Dauber Technical Operations Supervisor Randy Breedlove Lead Prop/Set Dresser Aggie Davis-Brooks Prop Master Jeff Ayers Set Decorator Cindy Crisp Leadman Haden Garrelf Shopper Cheryl Johnson Prop Assistants Chris L. Kaufman Timothy McGarity Set Dressers Nick Ballarini, Jr. Vickers Black Stitcher Brook Beloyn Make-Up Design Jeanie L. D'Iorio Jimi White Susan Borg Hair Stylist Debra Hertel Haefling Manager of Talent Services Julie Hutchings Manager of Music Services Lisa Arbuckle Greif Casting Director Lynn Ambrose Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach Shelley C. Aubrey Production Office Manager Sue Shinn Script Supervisor Catherine Reynolds Production Coordinator Steven G. McAfee Assistant Production Coordinator Karen Gatewood Set Construction Wright Works Art/Craft Coordinator Amy Atherton Assistant to Production Designer Kimberly Greenough Construction Coordinator Daniel M. Leonard Carpenter Scott Osborne Assistant Carpenter Kelton Cole Scenic Artist Michael Dimov Scenic Painter Kristin Weeks Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton Stitchers Diane Kearney Celeste M. Kinard Patti Kirkpatrick Tonja Peterson Shoppers Sharon Goodin Lyle Huchton Michelle Gay McDaniel Costumer Susie Thennes Costume Shop Manager David Cobb Costume Assistants Danielle Marshall Denise Rohr Gilbert Gonzales Costume Technicians Alan Elson Shauni K. Mast Costume Stitcher Amelia Clemens Puppets Fabricated by 3/Design Studio, Inc. Dialogue Editor Deborah Cornish Sound Effects Editor Don Clark Re-Recording Mixer Gary French Post Production Audio Assistant Craig Chastain Manager of Production Accoutant Debbie Cottle Assistant Production Accountant Carie Rishel Assistant to the Producers Donna Ivers Harvey Music Coordinator Jonathan Smith Editors McKee Smith Vickie Sterling Audio Director David Boothe Production Audio Ron Balentine Online Editing, Animation and Video Effects The Stokes Group · Dallas *Set Construction *The Wolf Company TW Design *High Definition Equipment *Jerry Hodges Bexel Corporation *High Definition Consulting *HD Vision Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings Script Supervisor Catherine Reynolds Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates "I Love You" Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional © Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) Produced by The Lyons Group Connecticut Public Television For Connecticut Public Television Executive in Charge Larry Rifkin Original Song “The Cookies Songs“ Music by David Wolf Lyrics by Murray Campbell © 1985 Shimbarah Music (BMI) © 1995 Shimbarah Music (BMI) © 2000 Shimbarah Music (BMI) The names and characters Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and Children logo are Rrg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. The name and characters Baby Bop are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. "Barney and the Backyard Gang"TM and "Barney and Friends"® were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer Executive in Charge Jocelyn Stevenson Copyright © 2004 All rights reserved.